dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dr. Nygma 1048 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude welcome to the wiki if you need inspiration which you wont seeing how your a genius and all but just so check out some pagesnby myself,Dr.Nygma,Gary the gadget dude,TheCannon and EM. --Red Average (talk) 20:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty--Red Average (talk) 06:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Love the timeline bro dont mind if we can go on chat do you--Red Average (talk) 16:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem--Red Average (talk) 16:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Same here --Red Average (talk) 18:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I think your films are great so far. Could you check out mine, and say what you think of them on the blog I created for the purpose of people leaving reviews of my films. So far, there is Batman: Gotham Guardian, Man of Tomorrow, Green Lantern: Blood and Rage, Wonder Woman: Warrior, and Flash. I'm working on Batman: Gotham Uprising and will finish it soon. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 19:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Nygma You active--Red Average (talk) 19:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright--Red Average (talk) 15:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up --Red Average (talk) 12:48, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I dont mind--Red Average (talk) 16:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well yes i would make my own but i dont know how to make templates--Red Average (talk) 08:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) OkRed Average (talk) 13:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a template--Red Average (talk) 13:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 13:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 14:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a idea for me and you --Red Average (talk) 17:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) You make a character template like the location and we use it i would make my own but i dont know how and if you do i will repay you in anyway.--Red Average (talk) 21:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The One i made doesn't work and can i use your Central City pic cause their are no good ones on the internet besides that one --Red Average (talk) 15:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright Fair Enough and when my Template for Characters dosent work so if you could check it and see of its all correct that would help a million.--Red Average (talk) 15:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Im on a ipad aswell--Red Average (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 15:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 21:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You dont mind if i use your Character Template cause mine just won't work. Thanks--Red Average (talk) 22:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Cheers--Red Average (talk) 22:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me set this wiki up http://justice-league.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Wiki--[[User:Red Average|Red Average]] (talk) 22:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok--Red Average (talk) 23:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really but i like Redverse Redverse,Doomverse and Garyverse yes i like it.--Red Average (talk) 19:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to make a new universe so i would have 2 but it wouldn't let me call it Redverse i tried RedVerse didn't like it so I'm gonna do, Averageverse.--Red Average (talk) 23:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Red Average (talk) 23:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) You know in you GL film when the ring hovers over Clark Kent.Red Average (talk) 13:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I got the same Superman from a Fan Cast and can i use the green lantern ring hovering over Clark Kent but replace Kent with Barry Allen and can you look at Redverse: The Batman: Caped Crusader--Red Average (talk) 16:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC)